Perdu
__TOC__ thumb |right | 150px | Very pale, almost translucent skin, big green eyes, heart-shaped face, long legs and arms. She’s between a pear and an hour-glass figure, but not really leaning towards one or another. General Personality Pheobe has the type of personality that doesn't leave an impression. She's basically a nobody; another face in the crowd. Invisible, so to speak, if you don't mind puns. : Good Traits: Candid, friendly, brave, pretty intelligent, but not genius level, resourceful : Bad Traits: Distracted, passive in arguments, quiet, distant, extremely shy : Quirks: She tends to stutter in the presence of boys Hopes To be a valued member of the team, and not just someone sitting in the corner. Fears Being laughed at, getting old, getting sick. Memorable Quote(s) *"Give me one second." *"I'll be back in a minute." *"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense..." Family : Mother: : Father: : Sibling(s): : Other: Friends : She kind of sticks around Euphony and Mysteria since they’re shy as well, but Pheobe is more like that tag-along little sister even though she's one of the older members. Enemies : Anyone the team tells her to go after. She doesn't have any personal enemies, because she doesn't go out on heroics by herself. Love Interest Pheobe needs a guy who will treat her like she isn't invisible, and accepts her for who she is. If she isn't up to going out every weekend, then he needs to deal with that. : Past: Patrick Gilbert and Steven Hamilton, both from her school, both dumped her for someone who would go to the dances with them. : Current: N/A : Powers & Skills Sneek attack; getting past enimies, or taking them down unknowingly. : Invisibility: Phoebe can manipulate herself and other things (such as clothes) to neither absorb or reflect light, thus becoming invisible (although other things take extra effort- which is why she dresses so lightly.) She can only hold the invisibility for so long though, and the more extra objects she has with her, the more strain it puts on her. The Justice League believes she’s capable of turning others invisible as well, but she’s far from success at that. Weapons Phoebe has a small dagger she’s currently learning how to wield. She can’t go any bigger than a dagger for obvious reasons. She keeps it in a slit inside her left boot. She has elbow and knee pads as part of her costume, because she was once pushed down hard enough by an enemy, and skinned open her knees almost down to the bone. Other Equipment Hero / Protagonist Fighting Style Silent, quick, and sneaky. She’s still learning how to use weapons, so she’s not that experienced. : Strengths: : Sneaking in and out of places is like playtime for her. : 'Weaknesses: ' : She can only hold the invisibility for so long depending on how much extra stuff she takes with her. She's not knowledgable in combat; without her powers, she really isn't a threat. One day a class mate of hers claimed he had a bomb in his locker, and would detonate it if anyone tried to move. Phoebe wished over and over to herself she wasn’t there, when she found herself turning invisible. When she realized what happened, she stripped off her clothes (because she didn’t know how to change them at the time) and escaped out an open window undetected. Because she never interacted amongst the class very much, she went unnoticed. She managed to break open the kids locker with a fire extinguisher mounted on a wall, and discovered he was lying. After making sure it was a fake threat, she pulled the fire alarm. After that, Phoebe went home and told her parents about what she did, and they of course didn’t believe her, until she showed them for themselves. Her parents told her that a gift like that shouldn’t go wasted, and started looking into ways she could learn how to use it for a greater good. They ended up coming in contact with the SGPA, and that’s how Phoebe got introduced to the world of superheroes. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero Category:Profiles Category:Characters